


The storm will pass

by Pinxku



Series: Peek into Alexander's past and the extras [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John is a Good Friend, Panic Attacks, Poor Alexander Hamilton, Prompt Fic, Washingdad, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: A storm hits the camp. Alexander is not a fan.2 prompts: Hurricanes by @Alex_IceCreamOwo and story  about John and Alex by 1778phoebe_the_history_queenTakes place before my story "What home?" in the "Peek into Alexander's past" series
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens
Series: Peek into Alexander's past and the extras [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580812
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	The storm will pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1778Phoebe_the_history_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1778Phoebe_the_history_queen/gifts), [AlexIceCreamOwo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AlexIceCreamOwo).



_"You can't calm the storm...so stop trying. All you can do is calm yourself. The storm will pass"_ \- Timber Hawkeye

The storm came out of nowhere. It started with light rain. Tip-tip-tipping against the tent. Lulluing Alexander into false calm as the patting calmed his mind.

He wasn't overly fond of water. He was not afraid of it but he wouldn't go stand in it for just the sake of standing in it if he could help it.

Not after the hurricane anyways. The thought of it made him instinctively touch his seashell necklace. Something to remind him of the place he called home.

Of the pain the made him the man he was now.

Of Jemmy.

Of mom.

His mother loved the rain though and in turn, moved that love in him. The way the water hits the roof and the windows. The calm.

It was something natural humans still had even after they evolved. The sound of rain calming them because predators didn't hunt during the rain.

Well, they did now. Humans. The only species that hunted for fun. He mused as he sat at his desk. Laurens was sitting on his own. The soft flames of candles lighting up the tent as they wrote.

The soft scratch of the quill on the paper.

He didn't really notice how heavy the rain had become during his musing until the first roar of thunder hit.

He jumped. Quite literally jumped and then proceeded to fall off the chair he was sitting.

His mind spinning was they under attack?

"Alex? What are you doing?" John asked worriedly as he looked down at his friend.

"Oh, you know testing gravity. Works just fine just so you know" Alexander answers his voice surprisingly steady for the time being.

CRACK

Another roar of the true deadly power of nature. Made him flinch. A storm. A hurricane. His mind instantly supplied.

Then he felt something wet. Water on the ground. Leaking under the tent. Water. Ground. Drowning. Jemmy. Death.

Images of the hurricane attacked him. His breathing was picking up as he started to panic.

They needed to get higher ground. They were going to drown. He jumped up-

CRACK!

The sound of thunder made his knees weak and he was back on the ground again. Whimpers escaping his lips.

Somewhere far away he could hear a voice. But it was too far. He couldn't- He can't-

"ALEX!"

A sharp pain snapped him back to the world.

John. John Laurens was kneeling before him his hand still raised.

"Alex! Sorry I didn't know what to do. I probably shouldn't have hit you. I wouldn't have probably liked it if someone hit me during- but you weren't breathing right and you were mumbling and..." his babbling railed off as Alexander stared at him.

Alexander tried to calm his breathing as he stared at his friend. The pain kinds helped. Kinda not since now, he was thinking about that cheap excuse of a father but he pushed that thought down the dark abyss labeled: "Ignore until it doesn't exist". Yeah, not touching that with a ten feet stick.

" I- 'm okay," he mumbled. It didn't sound convincing to himself and by the look, his friend was giving to him, neither did it to him. 

"Uh-huh"

"I uh- I just don't like storms, bad memories" 

CRACK

The end of his sentence came out high-pitched as the storm kept going.

"Oh," the looks on John's face showed surprise then morphed into understanding, as pieces clicked into place. 

"Oh"

Alexander's cheeks heat up in embarrassment expecting John to laugh at him. It was a miracle he had been able to hide it for so long but to his surprise, he was pulled into a gentle hug.

"It's okay Alex, your safe just focus on me. Just a storm. It will pass" he started to chant as they sat on the floor rocking a little back and forth.

Every time the thunderstruck John would squeeze him a little harder. The gentle motion of rocking and the warm embrace started to lull him into sleep.

-ω-

When Washington cames in later. The storm had started to ease off. In the tent he finds Alexander sleeping in Laurens' lap. 

The two of them shared a look before they nod. Gently he takes the smaller (boy) man into his arms and carries him to a warm bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay. It was really short I'm sorry.
> 
> I'm finishing off some prompts but I feel I have started to drift off to another fandom.
> 
> Have you guys seen the movie yet? I haven't. Any thoughts?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr@Pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
